


the barrens in the summer

by hemprichi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Movie: IT (2017), One Shot, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemprichi/pseuds/hemprichi
Summary: Eddie shows up at the arcade one day and spots Richie, asking to hang out. It was sudden, and interrupted Richie's game of Street Fighter, but he quickly went with the other boy to the barrens.Usually, Richie would crack jokes non-stop, but today Eddie was upset and needed someone to be there for him.And today, they were alone.





	the barrens in the summer

Richie and Eddie were sat together at the barrens. Not exactly the barrens, but the bushes and trees behind the sewer pipes. The type of bushes that looked dead and were brown, but you’d occasionally see one that was rich and full of color, and wonder why that one was so perfect but the others looked so sad and discarded. Those bushes, in a sense, were like Richie and Eddie. Sometimes they were full of life and laughter, but other times felt hopeless, and couldn’t figure out why. They would banter and go back and forth and argue, but that’s just how they were. However, sometimes, only sometimes, they would sit and enjoy each other’s company, without so many jokes. Eddie sometimes thought it got tiring.

“Why is it so goddamn hot?” Eddie groaned, pulling out his aspirator. “It’s like I can barely breathe.”

“Probably because I’m here.” Richie flaunted, pretending to whip his non-existent long hair as he heard a puff from Eddie’s aspirator.

“Or maybe because it’s the middle of summer and I have asthma.” Eddie replied, giving Richie a half-assed glare, shoving the object back into his bright red fanny pack.

Richie shrugged, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and rested his back on the large sewer pipe he and Eddie were sitting near. Eddie did the same, but subtly moved closer to Richie. Richie noticed that.

“I swear I can feel bugs crawling all over me. I’m gonna get a disease or something.” Eddie cringed. Richie chuckled at Eddie’s repetitive actions.

“Thanks for coming with me so randomly, Rich.” Eddie sighed, suddenly appearing sad. He had shown up to the arcade about thirty minutes prior and interrupted Richie’s Street Fighter game, asking to hang out. Richie didn’t care either way, of course he wanted to spend time with Eddie. 

“My mom’s been a real pain lately. Sometimes I don’t know who to trust and who to believe. I know the others were going somewhere today, but..” Eddie trailed off. 

“What is it, Eds?”

“I really just wanted to spend time with you.” 

Richie’s heart sped up a bit at those words. Does he really mean it like that?

“And don’t call me Eds.” Eddie said, turning his head to Richie with a slight smile.

Richie chuckled. He looked at the ground from the corner of his eye. Eddie’s hand was resting in the middle of them. A sneaky, yet juvenile idea popped into his head. He hesitantly and slowly moved his hand to Eddie’s, placing his own hand on the boy’s.

Richie looked at Eddie with a stern-but-not-so-stern expression. “I’m always here for you, Eds.” 

Eddie turned towards Richie and smiled. He liked the warmth of Richie’s hand on his own.  
They sat like that for a bit. Soaking in the sun, and each other's warmth, watching the leaves flow in the trees and bushes.

"Hey, Eddie?"  
"Yeah?"  
There was a long pause between them. Richie hesitated.  
"..Nothing."


End file.
